November
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: November came down hard this year... well for all of us. Naraku had been defeated, yet somehow it did nothing. Things just went down hill from there... It all started the first of November. November, November, depressing November. [one-shot: no pairings]


_Soru: Well I've been having writers block for a while now. So I wrote this just as sort of a "Welcome back to the fanfiction world!" thing. It's glad to be back from the world of writers block. I know this may not be great but remember this was just sorta a practice run. I'm adding another chapter to "Freedom Is a Color, a Beautiful Shade of Red" (My Witch Hunter Robin fic, and yes it will be RobinMichael... but I doubt any of youcareanyways ;;)So this was just sort of a practice run. Please be kind with your reviews and if you do read **PLEASE REVIEW!**Reviewing keeps us readers alive, and if you are a writer... then remember what goes around comes around!! -hint hint wink wink-_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

November, November, depressing November.

November came downhard this year. Well, for all of us. The rain beat down hard on the window pane, but then again, That's all we ever saw here in Sengoku jidai now. Rain, rain, rain. That's all there ever was now. I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember the pain. I remember the hurt. We all sit in the small hut crowded around the fire as the flames lick the damp air. Our eyes do nothing but stare. November. We had defeated Naraku the first of November...

November, November, Depressing November...

The rain beat down hard on the floor. Inuysha's pained voice echo's in my mind, he could barely go on. Blood poured from his wounds. His hair was matted down against his fore head, and his eyes were begining to glow red as the beaten Tetsusiga lay cast off to the side. Naraku belted a laugh that left our hearts cold. Inuyasha snarled. The fight went on. Kagome limped on her shattered leg as the blood poured from her head. Miroku lay dying as he had tried to save Shippou by using his Wind Tunnel with the poison insects around. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he moaned to Shippou, to not worry, and that things would be okay...

I was going at Naraku with everything I had, hoping to be of some help. My shoulder was dislocated and I had a shattered wrist and a twisted ankle. My torso was gushing blood, but I was blinded by fury, we had to win.

"SANGO!" I heard Miroku scream. A purple light developed around his hand. I limped over, wondering what was going on... no I knew... but I was in denail.

Tears cascaded down my face as I saw the houshi in pain. He gripped his hand and held back tears. He bit his lip so hard it began to bleed. I wanted to know why this was happening!

What the hell is going to happen to us?

"SANGO, CUT IT OFF!" I stared in disbelief. He wanted me to cut off his hand? The hole began to pulse underneath the prayer beads and he convulsed in agony, "CUT IT OFF!" He yelled bearing his teeth, "USE YOUR KATANA AND CUT IT OFF!" Tears I doubted he even knew of flowed down his bruised and bleeding cheeks.

I drew my katana. When you have an adrinaline rush coursing through your veins, the need to concuor and kill consums you, and vengence is just a hair away, you are not sane...

I raised my katana and it came down with a sickening thud. I felt the blade rip through his wrist. He screamed in agony and fell back. He grabbed me and I yelled as he hit my torso, but in the moment that did not matter. Me, Shippou and him ran behind a rock as his hand was consumed by the hole. He clutched his bleeding stub and breathed hard, I looked over and saw the hand become envolped in a violet light and the dissapear. I looked back to Miroku who was no longer the joking hentai houshi I once knew, but was now a monk... A man who had seen to much in his life time to know of anything except for pain...

How could this happen...

I know Miroku was a lecher, but it was all in good humor. He never hurt anyone...

He was Miroku...

He was Houshi-sama....

What the hell is going on?

"GO SANGO!" He yells to me snapping me out of my distant world, "FIGHT!" I am wide eyed and in awe.

What has this vengance done to us...

But with in an instant a darted back and lunged my Hiriatkotsu forward, slicing off atleast four of his tentacles. I blindly dodge attacks. I was stopped when I heard a loud roar and looked over.

Time stopped.

Inuyasha stood over the severed head of Naraku. He grinned with such a hate in his eyes my blood ran cold. The rest of Naraku went to a dust. leaving only the spider on his back. Inuyasha wasted no time in flying over the pulsing flesh before ripping it apart with his claws, he then licked the blood off his hands, smiling. The rain came down harder as his vision turned to me. I cried out as his knuckles gave a sicking crack. The Tetsusiga was only inches away from me. I reached over to grasp the life saving swoard, I held it up to him, but in an instant, Inuyasha was over me with a hate in his eyes. I let out a whimper, as i felt his claws plunge deep into my stomach. I felt the blood pour into my throat and leak out of the corners of my mouth. I looked up to him once more and saw disbelief on his face and the screaming of my companions.

I looked over to the side and saw three bloody heaps...

Kagura...

Kanna...

And Kohaku, all of which who I had slain.

His gold eyes stared back at me and I saw frustated salty water... not tears

Inuyasha would never shed a tear...

But a salty water rose up and fell down his blooded cheeks.

"Sango..." He croaked out. His cracked lips bled, and I watched the water drip down off of his hair and fall soundlessly onto the ground next to me. Miroku ignored his bloody stub of wrist and was at my side screaming obscene things I couldn't make out. My torso gurshed an almost black substance. Inuyasha picked me up. And I looked over to see Kagome sobbing, She picked up the remaining peices of the Shikon no Tama, It peiced together by itself, It tinted red... then went black, and fell to the ground. The malice killed it. The battle of the preistess and the Youkai came to a halt as both had died. None had won, just as in this battle. It was all to much for them. Kagome's tears tinted red fell onto Naraku's severed head, as she let out screams that would make any brave soul weak in the knees.

In this battle, nothing was won.

Nothing was gained.

Nothing was lost, except for our souls, and our sanity.

But it was all a silent film to me. This was the battle ground. The rain poured down hard. Kagome's screams echoed through out the forset. Miroku lay on his side, his face held no expression as he shed tears, and stared at his stub. Inuyasha held me and stared up into the rain, as did I.

It was over...

And so were we.

We never thought it would be this tragic.

The horrible fairytale had come to an end.

Naraku was defeated...

Nothing had happened.

In the end my brother died...

In the end INuyasha was still a hanyou.

In the end Kikyou was still dead.

In the end Miroku had no more than a stub for a hand...

It didn't matter...

Because in the end...

We were all where we were in the first place.

What was it for?

What brought us together had torn us apart.

November.

The first of November...

November, November... Depressing November.

IN the end I had lived, but not in heart Aparently My spine was penatrated in the attack. Inuyasha said he was sorry, but I could tell it still hurt when he saw me bed ridden. I was paralyzed from the waist down. I would no longer do what I loved. We had all died that night. We were all lost in the echo's of Kagome's screams. The demise of the Shikon no Tama had done nothing to the well. It was still a portal between her world and mine, but now anyone could get through. It was that one day, not a week after Naraku's demise, that Kagome came back, tears in her eyes.

Her family had died... her mother, her grandpa and Souta.

They were all gone.

They had died in a car crash on November 5th. Souta was killed instantly, so was her grandpa. Her mother however suffered brain damamge. As she lay dying kagome heard about the crash and rushed up to hold her dying mother's hand.

the last thing she her Haha say was, " I want..." Blood spilled over her torn lips, "I want my mother."

Kagome's eyes were dead as she stared into mine, "Sango..." She stumbled into my grasp as I lay bed ridden, and I held her tight.

Kagome no longer would go back to her time

November... November, Depressing November.

It wasn't long after that. November 12th, Inuyasha held Kikyou between his claws. Kikyou stared at him with fear. Her cold flesh made his fingertips numb. Her growled. She had hurt him in so many ways possible. She had killed his soul. He was fragile. He was glass. And she shattered him. She smiled in malice as she twisted and mangled thehanyou until he could do nothing but stare, and this was going be his turn.

In one swift motion he twisted her head with his powerful grip and snapped it killing her instantly.

No blood was shed.

He walked away a diffrent man.

He would no longer speak.

He picked Neither Kagome, nor Kikyou.

November, November, Depressing November.

Shippou was a child that had seen to much for his time He was only a six years old in mortal years. 51 in youkai years, young for his kind.Either way he was nothing but a child. He had seen his parents die. He had witnessed deaths that would make any mans blood run cold.

His loud comments were missing replaced by nothing but blank stares. His large teal eyes, were replaced by blank gray ones.

He was no longer alive.

On November 13th he wanderd into the woods one day.

He never came back.

Three days later his corpse was found ,flys swarming over the decaying carcus.

November, November, depressing November.

Miroku found a woman he could call his lover. She was a beautiful young thing. Her ebony hair fell down past her shoulders, she had ash almond eyes and a delcaite smile. Her and Miroku made a good couple, maybe she would nurse the houshi back to health. Soon the woman was with child. Miroku's dead face was replaced with a smile. I almost thought the hentai houshi was back to his old self again. He held Yoko's hand tight. They went everywhere together. Hand in hand. It was nice to see the things go back to the way they were. With the hentai houshi's antics back again. Inuyasha was back to loudly yelling at him for everything he did. Kagome's kind gaze, though not as enthusiastic, came back. And I smiled as they visited me a couple of times a day, but then when a youkai attacked the village, it sank its teeth into her.

Neither she, nor her baby lived.

November 20th...

November, November, depressing November.

On November 25th, I had gone crazy Kagome and Miroku were gone, and Inuyasha was out thinking. I had started screaming. I clutched the same katana I had used to cut off Miroku's hand. I took it to my arms and wildly slashed until I faded out. Death just wouldn't come for me, I woke up the day, worried faces huddled around me.

Some how, killing myself wasn't even worth the time.

Nothing was anymore.

November, November, Depressing November.

We were all dead. It would live with us for ever. It would eat our lives away. It would consum us untill we could no longer breathe. It's eye would dance with pleasure as it made our lives hell. It just wasn't fair how we had worked so hard to get im. And when we did, what we thought would make us happy, made our lives worse. Things just went down hill. Inuyasha had no reason to go on anymore. He was a hanyou, unaccepted, and alone. He went on for Kikyou, and to kill Naraku. They were both gone. What pourpose did he have? To proud for suicide he went on. And all he would do is stare. Miroku went after Naraku for his wind tunnel. Naraku was defeated. There was no wind tunnel.

There was no hand.

Kagome did it all for Inuyasha. She stayed for him. Finally it was over. She would have him, but no. Things just never go the way you want them too...

Inuyasha chose neither one.

And her family died on top of it all.

Shippou, went on because he wanted revenge for his families death. After Naraku was gone he realized... his Mom and Dad were gone...

Naraku's death would not bring them back.

In the end he died.

I went on because of My family. I stayed for revenge. He stole my life. Finally it was over. I thought I would have Kohaku back but it did nothing. Infact I had slain him myself.

The glow radiated off of our pale skin and scars from the battles. As well as my wound from only six days ago. It was November 31st.

And we were all still here.

What had brought us together, had torn us apart.

Maybe we never really wanted to kill Naraku, maybe it was just an excuse to stay together. It was our mask hiding our bond for eachother.

I think we realized that just a bit too late.

November came down hard this year...

November, November, Depressing, November.


End file.
